Discord warns the heroes/Preparing for battle
This is how Discord warns the heroes and Preparing for battle goes in The Ending of Shadows. the courtyard, Discord arrives much to Dak's surprise Discord: groans My aching metatarsals! You know, you forget how convenient snap-travel is. Lloyd: Wait. Did you just walk here? helps Discord Discord: Yes, actually. And I have a confession to make. You see, there might have been the teeeeeniest boo-boo made. All very well-intentioned and noble on my part, of course, but— Cole: Get to the point, Discord. Discord: You remember that whole thing with the Pony of Shadows? That was slightly the Entity of the Overlord's fault. And by "slightly", I mean... he brought him back. Nya: He did?! But why?! Discord: Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time. Which is why he also brought back three other villains who are now on the loose and not really big fans of yours. So... we're doomed. heroes gasp is angered is worried we cut to Ninjestria City as we hear Luna Princess Luna: Let me get this straight. The Entity wanted to start a war with us, so he brought back Daybreaker, Midnight Sparkle, and Nightmare Moon to do so?! Discord: Don't forget the Pony of Shadows. Princess Celestia: And while he united these three villains, you spied on them?! Mac Grimborn: Why would he do such a thing? Discord: He finds peace boring, and war exciting and fun. Brea: Oh, for Thra's sake, Discord! Lloyd: How is this supposed to be fighting us? Discord: The Entity was a shadow of what he once was. Lloyd: He was? Twilight Sparkle: He's been setting up challenges for us the whole time, hasn't he? None of our successes were actually real. Discord: Of course they were! You just had an extremely good-looking safety net. Lloyd: And how was that supposed to help again? Discord: He wanted revenge by orchestrating an epic attack at their coronation. Nya: Why wait until now for such a horrible plan?! Discord: You don't take a final exam on your first day of class. Just think – after defeating four baddies, the alicorns would have to believe that they're the leader Ninjestria knows they are! flies to him Princess Celestia: You have made a grave misjudgment, Discord. Do you have anything else you'd like to tell us?! Discord: Would you like the good news or the bad news? Princess Luna: That wasn't the bad news?! Discord: All my chaos magic is... copied. In the Entity's Bell. Lloyd: sighs So what's the good news? Discord: The Entity, Daybreaker, Nightmare Moon, and Midnight Sparkle now have all of my magic. Kai: IN WHAT WORLD IS THAT GOOD NEWS?! Discord: Compared to the loss of my powers, anything else is good news! turns to Twilight and her sister Princess Celestia: Twilight, Luna, we need to make a plan. Maybe it's not too late to stop this disaster from happening! tries to think Twilight Sparkle: I... I need some time to think first. Discord: Well, there isn't any time! Look what I overheard them saying! snaps groans flashback begins Entity gives a speech The Overlord Entity: My minions. Today, I will take my rightful place as ruler of Ninjestria. It is a victory for all that is dark and unforgiving. Our ancient code demands we never reveal the prophecy recorded in the Temple of Light. The Elemental Masters will honor that vow... even if that means the four alicorn princesses will never unlock their True Potential, and darkness will rule forever. cackle evilly as the flashback ends freaks out Discord: They're probably on their way to attack Ninjestria City right now! Pinkie Pie: Then we'll stop 'em! Twilight Sparkle: How?! Stopping the Pony of Shadows by himself was hard enough! And that was with lord-of-chaos training wheels! comforts her Princess Celestia: Twilight, it doesn't matter if Discord set up your successes or not. We believe in you and always have. Princess Luna: Lean on your strengths to counter your weaknesses. Twilight Sparkle: My strengths? facepalms Dak: Our allies! Twilight Sparkle: Right! Lloyd! Send a letter to Star Swirl! Tell him we need the Pillars to guard the border of Ninjestria City! Lloyd: Right! sends a letter to the Pillars